powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Cooper
Max Cooper is the Blue Shark Ranger, and commands the Blue Shark Wild Zord. He is best friends with Danny Delgado, the Black Bison Ranger. History Max was the third Wild Force Ranger to be recruited, and both he and Alyssa were Rangers for roughly six months prior to Cole getting recruited. Max became a Power Ranger when he aided two girls in escaping from Turbine Org. After Taylor and Alyssa successfully chased off the Org, the Blue Shark animal crystal materialized in Max's pocket and he became the Blue Shark Ranger. Max was originally training to be a bowler when he became a Power Ranger. When he quit, he lost the respect of Don, his mentor. Max later returned to learn his mentor's ultimate technique, the Tornado Spin, for use against the Bowler Org. After much convincing, his teacher taught him the move. Max is considered the "kid" of the group, because of his immaturity, childlike quirks, and playfulness. He constantly tries to prove he is not a kid, though he acts immature. He brings a sense of humor to the Rangers. After surrendering their powers, Max and Danny left Turtle Cove together and went on a very long vacation around the world. Legacy of Power The Wild Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Max and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Blue Wild Force Ranger Zords *Blue Shark *Giraffe Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Blue Shark Fighting Fins *Sword of Pardolis Ranger Key The Blue Wild Force Ranger Key is Max's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. *When the main red-blue-yellow trio of Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. Notes *Max (Wild Force Rangers) is the first Ranger holding on a Shark Zord type from a few others. The second was Merrick (Wild Force Rangers), third is Master Finn (Jungle Fury Rangers) fourth is Casey (Jungle Fury Rangers) fifth is Jayden (Samurai Rangers) and the last is Noah (Mega Rangers). *Max is the only Wild Force Ranger not to have three Wildzords, as he only has two, as his Sentai counterpart only had two Power Animals and not three like the others. *This is also the first time for a Ranger to use a Zord which is the Giraffe animal. Also, the Giraffe is the first animal to become a Zord itself. *Max is the second Blue Ranger to be the youngest of the team, after Justin Stewart. *Max retains the lighthearted and childish personality of his Sentai counterpart, Kai Samezu. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Kin'ya Samejima - The first shark themed Sentai Ranger. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3 Category:PR Youngest Rangers